


You Have a New Message

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel misses Sam and is waiting for him to come home from the current hunt the arch angel wasn't allowed on. But when Sam finally sends Gabriel a video message, all of the worry turns into something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have a New Message

You Have a New Message  
Gabriel is really starting to miss and worry about Sam. He’s been gone for a few weeks now, and the arch angel is starting to worry for the younger hunter. 

Of course, he’d never admit this out loud. He has a reputation to defend here.

God, he’s been hanging around Dean too much lately. Ugh.

He would’ve gone to help Sam by now, but Sam already told him this:

FLASHBACK 

“Gabe, don’t worry about me, okay? I’ve gotten into things much worse than this, and I’m still alive. I’ll call you if I need you, promise.”

To which Gabriel replied with:

“But, Moose, you’ve died a few times now. Don’t forget that I’m awesome like that, and I know stuff.”

Sam rolled his eyes, flipped his hair out of his eyes, and kissed Gabe’s cheek. “I’ll be back, don’t worry.”

PRESENT DAY

But where is the moose now? He hasn’t answered his phone at all. Speaking of his phone… 

“You have a new video message from: Sammy Winchester,” Gabriel’s phone reads in a monotone voice. He picks up his phone immediately and unlocks it, pressing the message quickly. 

VIDEO START:

“Hey, Gabe. Just wanted to let you know that I’m still breathing,” Sam flashes a small smile to the camera. “Cas has been telling me that he knows you miss me a lot. And believe me, I’d rather be with you than where I am right now. 

Before you ask, I’m in some old motel room in Georgia. I wish you were here to make me laugh because everything sucks without your stupid ass.

Gabe, you really are beautiful, and I love you. I’ll be home soon. Go watch some Dr. Sexy MD or something until I get back. Occupy yourself. I don’t want to come back to see you blankly staring at the TV like those old, depressed guys from those movies. Go have fun. Bye.”

VIDEO END

The video closes, leaving Gabriel smiling like a dork. He decides to text Sam back. 

G: Maybe I’ll go into TV Land and screw Dr. Sexy while you’re away if you don’t get back soon, Sambo. 

 

Sam replies after a second or two.

S: You’d better not. If you do, I’ll ignore you when I get back.

G: You know you couldn’t do that. You know you love me too much. 

S: ….Yeah, you’re right… 

G: Haha. Point one for Gabriel. Point zero for Moose. :P

S: It’ll be point one for me when I get back and tickle you. 

G: Only if you can catch me. 

S: I can get you somehow. I’ve done it many times before.

G: That was only because I let you!

S: Sure. Well, I gtg to bed. Love you.

G: Love you too. Hey, get me some pics of Cassie and Dean cuddling or something for blackmail, would you?

S: Of course that’s what you leave me with. I’ll get ‘em.

G: Sure am. Night, Sammy. 

S: Night, Gabe. 

Gabe clicks his phone off with a smile. 

He can’t wait for a new message.


End file.
